


Pride

by PoemAboutCitylights



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Skispringen - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Ski flying, World Championship, cute boyfriends being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/pseuds/PoemAboutCitylights
Summary: Daniel-André Tande will be the death of one Kenneth Gangnes.******(World championship fic)





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, the feels...

Kenneth remembers it still so well: The joy of knowing that Danny would win the 4 Hills if nothing went wrong, that he would watch the younger man on top of his career after the last jump and witness his radiating smile.  
And then the heavy drop of his heart when things had, indeed, went oh-so- _wrong_.  
When Kenneth had seen how Daniel lost his stable system in the air, without realizing what was happening while his insides were being torn apart at the sight, fear floating his veins and taking over all of his senses.  
He remembers it as if it was only yesterday, the pain in his guts at watching the tears running down Danny’s cheeks, which he had not been able to hide from the world. Remembers how he could basically hear all of his team mate’s dreams shattering to pieces.  
Kenneth’ heart had damn-well been ripped out of his chest while witnessing how broken Daniel felt.  
His injuries had been nothing in comparison with the feeling of having all oxygen knocked out of his lungs at that.  
He had realized things, then.  


The moment he realizes that the final round is cancelled and the younger man is the new ski flying world champion, Kenneth cannot hold back his smile anymore. He can basically feel how his body releases tons of endorphins, feels happiness warming his guts and sending him over the edge. He has never felt anything like that.  
There is Fanni, nudging his side and grinning at him, Kenneth can see it from the corner of his eye, but he just cannot tear his gaze away from the screen. His glance is tied to Daniel’s figure, slumped over a chair and Kenneth can see how those tense shoulders _finally_ relax, all the pressure dropping at once.  
  
The pictures of last year’s 4Hills come to his mind; Danny, hiding his face from the camera as well but being betrayed by his shaking body and it’s so _similar_ and yet so very _different_ that Kenny feels knocked out by his emotions.  
He does not know what it is about that boy that shakes him to the core, that breaks down all of his walls and crawls under his skin but what he feels for Daniel, at this very moment and ever since, cannot be compared to anything else.  
He is the centre of his world and Kenneth has given up trying to deny that long ago.  
The camera stays with Daniel and his heart clenches when he sees the younger man sniff but this time, it is due to happiness and Kenny slowly shakes his head in disbelief.  
He has to remind himself again, that this is in fact happening.  
  
“He actually did it,” Fanni says and he is only half-listening, his eyes still glued to the camera pictures.  
_No_ , Kenny wants to scream when Daniel hides his face behind his skis almost embarrassedly, because he wants to see him and the pure happiness in his bright eyes.  
His legs are trembling when the doors of the lift finally open up, releasing the jumpers inside.  
It takes a few seconds and Kenneth’s heart is beating in his throat by now, but then Daniel is pressed against his chest, wrapping his arms around Kenny’s body and the older man draws him in with strong hands, holding him as close as possible.  
  
Daniel buries his face in Kenny’s jacket and when he slightly shifts his position, he feels Danny’s skin against his neck and his warm breath ghosting over his exposed throat. Apparently, the younger man is still crying and Kenneth lifts a hand to run his fingers through Daniel’s blond hair that has grown so long over time. It is soft between his fingertips and Daniel is still shaking and god, Kenneth thinks, he has never been happier.  
He is very much aware that they – or rather the younger jumper – is still in the centre of the media attention but he could not care less. Fanni and the rest of the team are cheering too loud anyway.  
  
“You did it. I knew you could,” he whispers against Daniel’s ear, his lips brushing against his lover’s ears.  
“I’m so proud, Dany.”  
He places a quick kiss against Daniel’s temples and can feel him smiling against his skin.  
“World champion,” Daniel mumbles, his voice a little shaky as if he is still testing how these words feel on his tongue.  
He draws back and their gazes meet, tears still sparkling in Danny’s eyes and undoubtedly also in Kenneth’s.  
“World champion,” Kenneth replies assuring and Daniel’s face is lit up by a wide grin.  
 “I’m so proud,” Kenny says again and he hopes that Danny knows what he _actually_ means and what he would rather say instead, hopes that he knows how Kenneth’s insides are on fire, how a deep warmth settles in his chest.  
  
Daniel hugs him one last time, resting his chin on his shoulder and just before he turns away to receive Fanni’s congratulations, Kenneth hears him say, “Love you too, Kenny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have I ever seen something that emotional before?  
> I think the fuck not.  
> Daniel killed me today. 
> 
> You're very welcome to leave kudos and tell me what you think <3


End file.
